I'm So Sorry!
is the nineteenth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary A new Sohma named Ritsu comes to visit, while Mitsuru begs Shigure for his manuscript. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode marks Ritsu Sohma's first appearance in the anime. *This episode adapts the final pages of Chapter 43, Chapter 44, and segments of Chapter 45 to focus on Ritsu. Quite a bit was added, changed around, or removed for this episode; with the most notable of which being the expanded screen time of Mitsuru who only got a small appearance near the end of Chapter 45 in another of her moments where she is being tormented by Shigure. **This might actually be of Natsuki Takaya's choosing as she did express regret about not focusing enough on Ritsu and Mitsuru's relationship in the manga years ago and having the Fruits Basket reboot gives her the opportunity to give the two some more presence here. *The episode title is taken from one of Ritsu's lines in the episode. Anime and Manga Differences *The women’s kimono worn by Ritsu throughout this episode had a more elaborate obi design in the manga. *Tohru’s recollection of her encounter with the Sohma hot springs resort hostess was added for the anime. *Shigure coming outside to notice Ritsu’s arrival and Ritsu’s panic to this were added for the anime. *The later part of Ritsu and Shigure’s table conversation got quite a number of changes for it: **Some of Shigure and Ritsu’s banter was moved to a later point in the episode. This showed Shigure chastising Ritsu for his panicing and reminding him he will be an adult in the working world soon. Ritsu apologizes for this. Part of this bit was removed where Tohru was thinking internally that Ritsu’s overreactions were how she could identify him. **Some of Hatori and Shigure’s conversation points with Ritsu from Chapter 45 were moved to this point in which Shigure tells Ritsu he has to learn not to overreact and Ritsu acknowledging he wants to be confident like Ayame, before being chastised for it by Shigure. **The point where Shigure tells Ritsu he’s barred from panicking while at his house was added for the anime. **The later part of this scene was quite different in the manga. Following the point where Tohru remarked on Ritsu’s smile, Tohru was thinking that she still had two more cursed Sohma members to meet (Hiro’s introduction in the manga took place earlier than Ritsu). Shigure told Tohru she could go ahead and change out of her school clothes. Being alone together, Shigure asked Ritsu if he was going to continue wearing women’s clothes into college, with Ritsu saying probably yes and apologizing for it. *Because the anime chose to deviate from the manga in its focus on Ritsu striking up conversation with Yuki and Kyo while trying not to panic, this results in a good part of the middle section of Chapter 44’s events being changed or removed. Differences to note from this point: **Kyo did not appear at all throughout Chapter 44’s events. **Tohru was not present since Shigure excused her to change out of her school clothes at this point. **Yuki did not have a backpack on his back when arriving home in the manga. **While Yuki’s conversation with Ritsu included the part where Ritsu commented Yuki was looking more like Ayame and a disgusted Yuki leaves the scene, this was expanded a bit more in the manga as Yuki remarked that Ritsu hadn’t changed a bit. As Ritsu panicked from this and was going to strip out of his women’s kimono, Shigure poked him in the armpit with his fan to calm Ritsu down. **The circumstances that lead Ritsu to transform are also different in the manga. After Tohru changes her clothes and sees Yuki, they talk about events at the school from Chapter 43. Ritsu sees them and says he is going to leave as he doesn’t want to further inconvenience them. While preparing to give them a plate as a gift, he accidentally drops it and starts to panic again. This leads him to slip and as Tohru catches him from falling, he transforms into a monkey. One of Tohru’s hands wind up getting cut from the broken glass as she fell to the floor and the sight of blood coming from the cut causes Ritsu to panic again. *Tohru is wearing a more simpler shirt and a shorter skirt for casual clothes in the manga. *In the manga, Yuki and Shigure told Tohru about Ritsu’s situation while Yuki bandaged up Tohru’s hand. While Shigure still provides some explanation for the anime, Ritsu goes into greater detail on why he cross-dresses than what the manga covers. The table conversation about Ritsu’s cross-dressing was added for the anime. The flashback showing a younger Ritsu trying on a dress at Kagura’s house was actually shown in Chapter 45. *Mitsuru has a more larger presence during Ritsu’s visit at Shigure’s house for the anime compared to the manga and appears a bit earlier as well. This leads to a decent amount of anime-only content being added in an expanded side plot where Shigure tries to deter Mitsuru and uses Ritsu at one point to try getting her to leave. In the manga, she appears close to the end of Chapter 45 as she is writing up a suicide note to her parents due to Shigure continuing to torment her before Tohru, Shigure, and Ritsu arrive home to see her. *While trying to commit suicide on Shigure’s rooftop, Ritsu was shown being in a dress shirt and pants in the manga instead of still being in his women’s kimono. Also his reasons for committing the act are different as well between the anime and manga, resulting in a decent number of dialogue changes between the mediums to show this. *A good chunk of the dialogue expressed by Tohru and Ritsu during Ritsu’s suicide attempt came from Chapter 45 while they were walking together. This includes Ritsu explaining the problems he has caused for his parents and Tohru trying to express to him that he does have worth to himself and others. In addition, Tohru was not up on the roof of Shigure’s house while trying to reason with Ritsu in the manga. *Instead of Tohru, Ritsu was shown to have a close call falling from the roof in the manga before he pulled himself back up, only to sprain his ankle. *The final part of the episode depicting Shigure reworking on his manuscript and Ritsu and Mitsuru getting him takoyaki were anime additions. *Instead of Mitsuru accompanying Ritsu to get takoyaki in the anime, Ritsu was getting it himself in the manga before Tohru encountered him on her way home from school and accompanied him back to Shigure’s house. This point was where more details on Ritsu’s personal issues and Tohru’s counseling to him was shown in the manga instead of during Ritsu’s suicide attempt in the anime. *Because of how Ritsu’s character focus was depicted for this episode, a number of scenes from Chapter 45 are removed. Notable ones not covered up above include: **Hatori would come to Shigure’s house later in Chapter 44 to check on Ritsu’s ankle sprain when he was originally called by Shigure to check on Tohru’s cut. In the following chapter, he is there for breakfast and samples some of the food Tohru is preparing. Shigure jokes about Tohru being his wife and trying to annoy Hatori with the teasing before an annoyed Kyo arrives on the scene, threatening to pummel him. **Following his venting at Shigure, Kyo wonders why there is no milk. This leads a panicing Ritsu to arrive on scene and apologize for using the milk for his cereal, with the resulting outburst waking Yuki up and causing Ritsu to get further worked up before Shigure subdues him. **Hatori and Shigure have a conversation with Ritsu about learning to develop greater self-confidence following his outbursts. As mentioned from earlier, parts of the conversation were used for Shigure and Ritsu’s conversation about his faults in the anime. **Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji have lunch on the school rooftop where they talk about Ritsu and Haru’s involvement with events from Chapter 43. es:Episodio 19 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes